


Dangerous Animals

by Sunsetz (xRakuen)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sexo, Smut, Yaoi, alternative universe, gamquius - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRakuen/pseuds/Sunsetz
Summary: Gamzee e Equius acabaram encontrando um jeito de aproveitar o quarto ao ficarem sozinhos em casa.pwp (porn without plot)
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dangerous Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Só avisando que essa é a primeira vez que escrevo um smut, então hhhhhh  
> Boa leitura xoxo

Gamzee engatinhou para o colo de Equius, encostando seus lábios nos dele e entrelaçando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Não demorou muito para que a boca de Zahhak começasse a descer, mordendo o queixo, então o pescoço, então o ombro do rapaz em cima de si. Sentiu seus dedos longos passarem para dentro de sua blusa, fincando as unhas em suas costas e arranhando-as lenta e firmemente.

Makara segurou a blusa do parceiro, puxando-o junto enquanto deitava no chão. Equius acompanhou, aproveitando a troca de posições para tirar a regata e jogá-la para o canto. Gamzee observou a ação, seguida pela troca de olhares entre os dois, quebrada apenas pela visão de Equius, que baixava até o volume nas calças alheias. Desviou, crendo que o capricorniano se incomodaria, porém recebeu apenas um olhar malicioso.

— Gosta do que vê, Zahhak? — Uma pausa, este analisava os padrões do tapete próximo à cama até ser surpreendido com a risada de Gamzee — Eu sei que sim. Você quer pegar, não quer?

— Eu não disse isso — relutou em admitir que o membro por baixo das calças de bolinhas parecia extremamente convidativo.

— Honk! — Segurou a mão direita do rapaz e levou-a devagar ao seu pau, conduzindo o início de uma massagem, para então deixar que este tomasse o controle do ato, suspirando com o prazer. — Sabe, eu achei que você seria mais teimoso. — Provocou.

— Eu gosto de quando você me dá ordens, Gamzee.

— Ah, é? — disse, invertendo a posição dos dois, o chão gelado e a atitude repentina fazendo Equius se arrepiar, o rosto de Makara tão próximo que quase o tocava, sussurrando — e do que mais você gosta?

O sagitariano hesitou, sentia o suor escorrendo em sua nuca e a respiração que tocava sua pele, Gamzee o observava como se fosse uma presa em seu comando, pronto para atacar, e Equius sabia como agradar ao seu caçador.

— Eu gosto de ser seu.

Gamzee lambeu os lábios, satisfeito com a resposta, pondo a mão na coxa e descendo com a boca pelo abdômen dele, enquanto segurava seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça para que não se movesse. A respiração de Equius tornou-se ofegante ao sentir a língua quente do outro contra si, chegando cada vez mais perto de suas partes íntimas. Com a mão livre e uma certa ajuda dos dentes, Makara abriu e baixou a bermuda e cueca do outro, pronto para começar seus trabalhos _lá embaixo_.

Segurou na base enquanto engolia o membro até tocar a garganta. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem faziam Zahhak se contorcer, gemendo e acompanhando a boca alheia com a cintura. Quando teve as mãos soltas, partiu para entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos do parceiro. Puxou-o para mais um beijo, apertando sua bunda enquanto sentia seus membros roçando um no outro, e a calça do capricorniano começou a parecer roupa demais. Gamzee se sentia confortável tomando as rédeas da situação, e ver o outro pedindo para ser dominado daquela forma fazia seu pau latejar.

— Um momento, eu tive uma ideia.

Saindo de cima do sagitariano, que gemeu em desgosto, abriu o armário e puxou uma caixa escondida no fundo. De dentro dela, tirou algumas cordas e uma coleira de couro. Retornou, fazendo-o se sentar novamente. Equius fitou o objeto em sua mão, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o toque de Makara afastando seus cabelos da nuca.

— Eu espero que goste, até porque... — Fez uma pausa ao fechar a fivela — ...você não está muito na posição de decidir aqui.

Levantou e andou devagar até a beira da cama, guiando o rapaz ao puxar o objeto em seu pescoço. Quando se sentou, tomou um instante para apreciar a visão que tinha de Zahhak ajoelhado em sua frente, era ótimo, e apenas os céus sabiam há quanto tempo gostaria de tê-lo daquela forma. Colocou a mão em seu queixo, passando a ponta do polegar por cima de seus lábios, para depois fazê-lo chupá-lo, então trocou-o pelo indicador e dedo médio. Equius não fazia menção de se opor aos seus comandos, apenas fechou os olhos e seguiu, mesmo quando Gamzee fez a troca dos dedos para seu pau, que havia acabado de pôr para fora da calça. O capricorniano amava puxar de leve os cabelos do outro, empurrando a cabeça de volta.

— Ei, Equius.

— Hm?

— Pega a caixa pra mim. — Fez menção de levantar, mas a mão de Makara o empurrou com delicadeza de volta ao chão. Olhou de volta pra cima, aguardando. — Vai engatinhando. Eu quero ver.

Não viu outra escolha senão obedecer, quando voltou, o capricorniano voltou a puxá-lo pela coleira, fazendo-o ficar de pé em sua frente e ordenando para que Zahhak mostrasse as mãos, as quais foram amarradas juntas e presas por uma terceira corda que seria pendurada no teto, deixando o sagitariano na ponta dos pés. Makara, indo até o criado-mudo, abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá a embalagem de lubrificante, lambuzando os dedos enquanto caminhava de volta, dando um sorriso de canto e olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro. Voltou a morder seu pescoço, enquanto sua mão se esgueirava para trás, buscando a entrada de Zahhak, que gemeu ao sentir o primeiro dedo de Gamzee se mexer lá dentro, e ainda mais quando o segundo veio.

— Geme meu nome, Equius — ordenou, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido, o indicador e o dedo médio se movimentando em um movimento de tesoura dentro de seu ânus.

— Ah, G-gamzee… — Sua respiração foi se tornando mais ofegante conforme acompanhava o ritmo dos dedos alheios dentro de si — Coloca tudo dentro de mim, por favor...

A ponta dos dedos de Makara tocou seu corpo até parar no pescoço, para que então sua mão o segurasse por inteiro, fazendo pressão e fitando o rosto de Equius conforme o ar se esvairava dos seus pulmões, brincando de permitir que este respirasse e então retomando a força aplicada.

Gamzee apreciava sentir a pele de Equius, tocando-o em diversos locais, apalpando-o e brincando de arrastar levemente pelo seu corpo, eventualmente parando em certos pontos, deixando beliscões e arranhões. Momentos onde o silêncio era apenas quebrado pelos suspiros baixos de tesão que o sagitariano se permitia soltar, aos poucos pedindo por mais, tomado por luxúria. Recebeu apenas mais um sorriso como resposta, e logo o rapaz alcançou a caixa de brinquedos largada em cima da cama, puxando um vibrador e um pequeno controle com um único botão nele. Makara acariciou os cabelos longos do parceiro, enfiando devagar em sua entrada, com o objeto pronto para ser usado.

— Eu vou tomar uma Faygo agora, já volto — disse, dando um selinho em Equius — Divirta-se! Quero poder te ouvir lá da cozinha.

Se limitou a vestir apenas sua cueca antes de sair, estavam sozinhos, não via nenhuma necessidade de pôr algo a mais. Assim que a porta se fechou, um gemido assustado rompeu o ar, Gamzee casualmente acionava-o, deixando a excitação de Zahhak subir e, quando imaginava que este estava chegando perto de gozar, parava, dando uma pausa e retomando ao supor que o outro havia se acalmado. Equius se contorcia de prazer quando Makara retornou ao quarto, e à primeira vista do outro, o sagitariano começou a pedir para que ele o permitisse atingir seu orgasmo.

— E eu devia deixar por quê? — Entre gemidos, Equius implorava, ficando pendurado pelos braços, as pernas já quase dormentes, tanto pelo efeito do vibrador quanto pelo tempo que passara em pé. — Você acha correto que eu te deixe gozar antes de mim?

— N-não, claro que não.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Desatou os nós que seguravam os pulsos alheios acima de sua cabeça, passando seu braço pela cintura de Equius e o levando para a cama. — Eu quero a sua boca em mim de novo.

Deitou-se, jogando a roupa íntima que usava para longe e pondo a caixa no chão, aguardando a ação de Zahhak, que se ajustou entre as pernas de Gamzee e começou o trabalho, tentando não se desconcentrar com os momentos em que o qual apertava o botão no pequeno controle, brincando com o prazer do outro, também gemendo e suspirando ao sentir a língua de Zahhak contra seu pênis, aproveitando cada instante até enfim gozar, acompanhado de um grito. Enrolou os dedos em seu cabelo comprido e o puxou para cima, dando um beijo longo, enquanto sua mão baixava para masturbar o sagitariano, murmurando que aquela era sua recompensa por ter sido um bom rapaz durante o pouco tempo que suas bocas se separavam. Ao final, quando os dois terminaram, Makara permitiu a retirada do brinquedo, e enfim deitaram lado a lado na cama, mirando o teto, os ombros se tocando.

— Isso foi ótimo.

— Eu sei — respondeu, inclinando-se para mais um beijo — Acho que isso pede uma Faygo. Você vem?

— Acho que primeiro eu preciso de uma toalha. Gamzee riu, procurando a calça perdida pelo chão do quarto, acabou por pegar a bermuda do parceiro, mesmo que esta ficasse larga em seus quadris. Abriu o armário, jogando uma toalha na cara de Equius.

— Vem logo, trouxão. Permaneceu mais alguns instantes largado, até decidir fazer uso efetivo da toalha em seu rosto, pondo-a de lado depois para caçar seu celular, também sabendo que Nepeta o estaria enchendo de mensagens, querendo saber como ia sua viagem. Enviou um simples “transamos”, bloqueando a tela e indo atrás do parceiro após encontrar sua própria roupa íntima e vesti-la.


End file.
